Question: Solve for $n$ : $14 + n = -20$
Answer: Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 + n &=& -20 \\ \\ {-14} && {-14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{14 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-20} \\ n &=& -20 {- 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -34$